Everyone: Be Human
by AbjectTerrors
Summary: You walk into a mall's food court. What do you see?


Hi all! This is a short little fic based around THIS Music2miEars .deviantart art /Everyone -Be- Human -306471136 # comments !

* * *

You walk into a mall's sole food court, and pause for a minute to take in the scene in front of you. It's a mish-mash of folk, old and young side by side.

To your left, there's a girl in a a black hoodie and glasses. The strange spiral on her sweatshirt, the double peace signs and her tongue out from behind an overbite, she is quite the quirky picture. You guess her name to be _Jade Harley._

The next is a fashionable mother and daughter pair, gazing at a fashion magazine. Even with the mother in red from her hair to her dress, and the girl in blue with brown hair, they still look very alike. This should be _the Mother Dolorsa_ and _Kanaya Maryam._

Behind them is a smirking man with red in his hair and a grey sweatshirt with a orange bull, holding a baby boy in a bull onesie. He appears to be flirting with the equally smirking raven-haired woman next to him. Her daughter looks extremely bored and as if she were plotting to destroy that little boy already. This would be _the Summoner_ and his son _Tavros Nitram_, _Spinneret Mingfang_ and her daughter _Vriska Serket_.

Behind them is a bland-faced boy with white-blonde hair and three fingers up. You have no idea what that means. He is wearing dark shades indoors, for ironic purposes, you assume. He is wearing a sweatshirt quite like the first girl's, expect that it is read and carries a red cog. His name could be _Dave Strider._

In the very back is the silhouette of what you can only assume to be a empowered woman going about her business, from the fitted trench coat to the hat, she is the _essence_ of what it is to be a power-hungry woman. This could only be _Snowman._

Is that a _man_ in the plant? Is he _spying_ on all of these people? Or is he just _crazy_? Could his name be _Andrew Hussie?_

Sitting at the table in the middle of the room is a couple, a dark-skinned woman holding hands with a red-headed male. A small boy who looks strikingly like the man is flying dual birds to an unseen other, while a man is checking the woman out. The enraptured man's son is trying to get his attention with a painting he made, but is failing quickly. The woman and man are _the Disciple _and _the Signless._ His son is _Karkat Vantas_, you guess. The other man and his son are _Executioner Darkleer_ and _Equius Zahhak._

In the front of your vision is a blonde mother-daughter duo. The mother is wearing red glasses that look pointy on the edges and is carrying a white cane with what appears to be a dragon on the top. This must be _the Neophyte Redglare_ and her daughter _Terezi Pyrope._

In the back is a blonde girl who appears to be somewhat of a Goth in bright clothes. With a demure look, she is giving a calm peace sign to the world. Her sweatshirt, once again like the others, is bright orange, a stylized sun in yellow. She must be _Rose Lalonde._

A black-haired fellow sits on the steps, his laptop open to the web comic you can only assume is _Homestuck._ His eyes are strange, one pure white and one pitch black. He is looking at two young kids indulgently. The girl has a headband with cat ears, and looks like the woman you'd seen earlier sitting at the table. You assume them to be mother and daughter. Next to her is a boy who looks like the man with the strange eyes, holding a gaming device and wearing odd glasses, one lens red, the other blue. The man is the Ψii_oniic, _the girl is _Nepeta Leijon_ and the boy is _Sollux Captor._

Behind them is a young man in a blue sweatshirt with two thick blue lines that could be The Breeze leaping out, as well as derping out. He looks like he's up to mischief and he must be a goofball prankster. His name should be _John Egbert_.

A little girl sits on the edge of the planter, staring down at the other girl and the boy. She's dressed nicely in a rust red, her mother sitting by. She is a tad bit busy glaring at the people seated next to her. This would be _Aradia Megido _and _the Handmaid._

The people she is glaring at are a bit over the top. The closest man has a purple streak in his hair, and he looks extremely nervous. At his feet, we find what the boy assumed to be _Karkat_ is flying birds for. This little boy is flying one in return. This is the arrogant father and son duo, _Orphaner Dualscar _and _Eridan Ampora._

A fabulous and well-aged woman sat next to him confidently, her poor daughter forced to stand and hold her purse. The woman has long, wild brown curls, while the girl's hair is pulled back into strict could only be _Her Imperial Condescension_ and _Feferi Peixes._

The last people in your view is a monster of a man and his lanky son. The man has a giant head of hair and is occupied with glaring the man with purple hair down into submission. On his upper arm is a cursive tattoo of the name "Gamzee." A boy, his face covered by face paint, hugs a Capricorn stuffed animal like it's his only friend. Something makes you doubt that. This has to be _the Grand Highblood_ and his son _Gamzee Makara._

Looking over this strange group of people, you can somehow see how each and every one of them is connected. You can see exactly what they'll grow up to do and who'll them be and who'll they'll know. Their entire lives have been mapped out for you. But that's a map that you are about to change. These people cannot be allowed to change the world the way they're supposed to. This must end now.

In one big burst of multi-colored light, they are reduced to ashes. You cackled crazily, for you are insane and your name is _Lord English._


End file.
